Christmas: YuGiOh Style
by journey maker
Summary: Come we us as we celebrate Christmas at the Domino Orphanage.please read and review. Some of the Characters are very OOC...


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Today on the local television station, there was a News Break and all of a sudden Pegasus's face appeared and he wanted to remind everyone that in two days the Orphanage was having its annual Christmas Pageant and everyone is invited. Please find it in your hearts to come and help the children celebrate Christmas and remember, Santa Claus is going to make his usually appearance so come ready to have the time of your lives.

Mokie looked back at his brother who had the most weirdest look on his face and Joey who had fallen on the floor in laughter and Mokie said "Please big brother, we are going to help those poor kids celebrate Christmas aren't we?"

Seto finally snapped out of his trance as he heard his brother say that and as he looked at Joey who was still laughing he said "Jou if you don't stop laughing I swear you'll be sleeping outside with the dogs. And then he looked at Mokuba and as he saw the tears in his brother's eyes what could he say but yes, Mokie we're going but I don't have to like it."

At the Motou residence:

Solomon was laughing as he listened to what Pegasus said because he knew that Yugi couldn't resist helping out those children but he also knew that Yami wasn't going to go without a fight and as for himself he was like Yugi he couldn't resist helping those children.

At the Ishtar residence:

Odeon choked on his drink and that had Ishizu patting him on his back to help stop him from choking as she heard Marik scream "Oh no I'm not. I'm not going anywhere near that nut case and you can't make me."

Then she heard her brother say "If you don't go Marik I will make you wish you had stayed in the Shadow Realm for the rest of your life and you know exactly what I'll do, so if you don't want me to do that then you'll agree to come and make this the best Christmas that those children can have."

Ishizu laughed till she was red in the face as he heard that conversation and when she contacted Shadi and told him that he was coming to help the children and when he refused, well she used the same technique that her brother used on Marik and guess what it worked.

At the home of Ryou and Bakura:

Malik and Yugi both called Ryou and asked if "he and Bakura were going to go and help them and their Yami's, Ishizu, Odeon, Shadi, Solomon, Joey, Seto and Mokuba to help the children at the Orphanage have a great Christmas?"

Ryou told them "You bet we will but right now I have to go and help Bakura realize that we're going and that we're going to have a great time too." Malik laughed and said "Why don't you do what I did" and then he told Ryou who started laughing so hard he fell on the floor and he told Malik "Thanks for the advice and we'll see all of you there and it'll be one of the best times for everyone."

At the Orphanage:

Pegasus and Croquet were instructing the men what they wanted and as they built the stage and set up enough chairs for everyone who had called and said that they'll be there and then Pegasus had someone come and install the speakers and set up the microphones on stage so that everyone sitting in the audience would be able to hear what was being said. Now all they had to do was wait till the big day.

Pegasus was at the front door welcoming everyone who came to help the children celebrate Christmas and as they went to sit down the ones who would be acting were all back stage and Seto and the Yami's weren't at all happy but they didn't say a thing and as for Solomon well he was so very happy because who he would be.

Pegasus came back stage and wished everyone good luck and then in the fashion only Pegasus would do, he skipped back out to the audience and sat down next to Croquet and he clapped his hands and the curtain started to go up.

On stage was a large chair and sitting on the chair was Seto looking like a father and sitting on the floor were some of the children from the Orphanage and Seto started reading Twas the Night Before Christmas and the children were enthralled.

The Night Before Christmas  
By Clement Clarke Moore

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;

And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,

With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;

"Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN! On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONNER and BLITZEN!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my hand, and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;

He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,

And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,

**"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"**

**When he was done the children all cheered and the curtain lowered as the audience clapped and cheered and then the curtain raised again and the scene was different.**

**Now the scene was one where the children were all in their pajamas and were getting ready for bed when the door opened and in walked Yami, Marik and Bakura and they began to sing to help the children go to sleep and this is what they sang:**

**Let There be Peace on Earth**

**Let there be peace on earth****  
and let it begin with me**

**Let There Be Peace on Earth  
The peace that was meant to be **

With God as our Father  
Brothers all are we  
Let me walk with my brother  
In perfect harmony.

Let peace begin with me  
Let this be the moment now.

With ev'ry step I take  
Let this be my solemn vow;  
To take each moment and live  
Each moment in peace eternally  
Let there be peace on earth  
and let it begin with me 

**Then as the audience clapped and wiped tears from their eyes, Seto entered the room and he said "Now listen to me my dear children if you're not in be soon then Santa Claus won't come and leave any or you a gift this year. Then he started saying:**

**Santa Claus Is Coming To Town**

**Oh! You better watch out,  
you better not cry,  
you better not pout,  
I'm telling you why:  
Santa Claus is coming to town! **

**He's making a list,  
He's checking it twice,  
gonna find out who's naughty or nice.**

**Santa Claus is coming to town! **

**He sees you when you're sleeping,  
he knows when you're awake.  
He knows when you've been bad or good,  
so be good for goodness sake!**

**So...You better watch out, You better not cry**

**You better not pout, I'm Telling you why.**

**Santa Claus is coming to town.**

**Little tin horns, little toy drums.  
Rudy-toot-toot and rummy tum tums.**

**Santa Claus is coming to town.**

**Little toy dolls that cuddle and coo,**

**Elephants, boats and Kiddie cars too.**

**Santa Claus is coming to town.**

**The kids in Girl and boy land**

**will have a jubilee.**

**They're gonna build a toy land town**

**all around the Christmas tree.**

**Ohh...You better watch out, you better not cry.**

**You better not pout, I'm telling you why.**

**Santa Claus is coming to town.**

**Then the curtain closed again and the audience clapped and cheered and again the curtain opened again, the next scene was there was a Christmas tree in the corner with lots of gifts under the tree and there stood Solomon dressed as Santa Claus with Greta (the lady that Solomon liked) and she kissed him the children began to sing:**

**I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus **

**I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus****  
****Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep.  
Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night. **

**Then as the children finished singing, everyone came on to the stage and as they all stood there looking out onto the audience Pegasus walked up onto the stage and he said "This is our closing song and I want to ask little Sharon to come out and sing it for all of you and if you know the song, please join in and sing it with us."**

**Do You Hear What I Hear?**

**Said the night wind to the little lamb,  
"Do you see what I see?  
Way up in the sky, little lamb,  
Do you see what I see?  
A star, a star, dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as a kite,  
With a tail as big as a kite."**

**Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy,  
"Do you hear what I hear?  
Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy,  
Do you hear what I hear?  
A song, a song high above the trees  
With a voice as big as the sea,  
With a voice as big as the sea."**

**Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king,  
"Do you know what I know?  
In your palace warm, mighty king,  
Do you know what I know?  
A Child, a Child shivers in the cold--  
Let us bring him silver and gold,  
Let us bring him silver and gold."**

**Said the king to the people everywhere,  
"Listen to what I say!  
Pray for peace, people, everywhere,  
Listen to what I say!  
The Child, the Child sleeping in the night  
He will bring us goodness and light,  
He will bring us goodness and light." **

Everyone on stage and in the audience joined in and sang the song and the voices lifted up and it was a beautiful sound. Then when the song was over, everyone one joined hands and they all shouted out "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

THE END...

**A/N: I want to wish everyone out there a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from my house to yours.**


End file.
